


I'm Corvax. I'm clever

by Eltendo



Category: Muzzy in Gondoland
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: Тема спецквеста:"Как стать феей?".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	I'm Corvax. I'm clever

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru).

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/j3vfu3a5mosboqf/%21photo_2020-09-11_20-55-59.jpg)


End file.
